Paul and Torrey baby
by TVDTKD
Summary: Paul and Torrey are going to be parents, short story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wesvitto: Paul and Torrey baby  
Short story about Paul Thomas Wasilewski aka Paul Wesley and his wife Torrey Joel Wasilewski DeVitto.**

**I'm sorry there might be some language mistakes in the text, but my first language isn't English, so please try to read over it. Thanks. I know this is a fan fiction about real people, all this is FICTION and not based on any rumors or truth, It's just my fucked up mind ha-ha.**

This is a short story if you like it I have more stories about the birth of some of the other kids and NIAN kids.  
Also got a different story about Paul doing drugs and self mutilation with a lot of shocks and heartbreak.  
And a story based on a booth/juvenile camp with majors Damon and Stefan (warning there is a past of abuse)

Baby Wesley Devitto

PROLOQUE

Paul (29) and Torrey (27) where now happily married for almost a year. They went back and forth from Atlanta where Paul did his show the Vampire Diaries and Los Angeles where Torrey lived and had a minor roll on a show called Pretty Little Liars. Torrey also did a few episodes on Paul's show playing a love interest for one of Paul's close mate's. Although that was pretty awkward at the beginning at this moment they just made a lot of fun about it. Torrey's character was probably going to get killed off soon but she was thinking to move to Atlanta permanently . Her role in Pretty Little Liars only had her work a few days in a month and she probably could arrange that those day's where enclosed to another.

At the day this story begins Paul just left Torrey's house in LA for a week to go with the main TVD cast to the Paley Fest in Chicago where they had a panel interview and some other events for the weekend. After that he would go straight back to his apartment in Atlanta to a crazy shooting week for TVD, to go back to LA after that.

When Paul left Torrey was already feeling a bit sick she had some cramps and was nauseous. Thinking it would be over in a few hours she didn't tell Paul , because she would not want him to worry while he was away. The cramps did indeed stop but the nauseous kept coming back for almost five days in a row they usually where in the morning. Torrey at that point started to wonder when her last period was, she couldn't remember so she looked it up, it was almost eight weeks ago. She totally forgot about it because she had a lot of work for PLL and hers and Paul's foundation Global Roots as for the foundation she was ambassador of Hospice. She did not recognize that she missed a period.

So totally nervous she bought not one but three pregnancy tests and took the first one.  
It was positive, to be sure she did another one the next morning which also was positive. Paul would be home in two days and although she was pretty happy with the pregnancy she was curious about her husband's reaction. They talked often about starting a family but both said that at this moment it was not the best time, with them both working a lot and living half the time apart from another. She went to a clinic in LA looking out for the paparazzi not to spot her, the doctor confirmed that she was pregnant in between six to seven weeks. He gave her a vitamin prescription and told her to take it easy and that she would have another appointment in a few weeks.

So there finally was the day Paul returned and he was looking forward to spent a few days with his wife in LA, after that they would both go back to Atlanta where he had to shoot, but at least he had his wife by his side there for almost three weeks. Thinking when was the last time they were together for that long of a time, he walked into the house.

Torrey was really excited and nervous when she saw him and they hugged for almost ten minutes "Hey stranger" he said. Then he gave her a passionate kiss, she felt his urge to push his lips to and over hers, god how she loved that man, she thought.

"Paul" Torrey said when they had separated their lips "come sit with me on the couch, please. I have to tell you something and I don't exactly know how you're going to feel about it". "You know you can tell me everything" he said while kissing his wife's forehead and clutching her in a tenderly hug. "Okay". Torrey said "but please let me finish my story before you say anything".

"So" she started her story. "The day you left last week I was feeling a bit sick, I didn't tell you because I did not want you to worry about me and I thought it would disappear soon. But it didn't I kept feeling sick for almost the entire week." She saw him make a move to say something but then at the last moment he didn't. She continued her story. "So because I was sick a lot usually in the morning I started to think about my period how I couldn't remember the last time I had it, so I took a pregnancy test and it was positive, I went to the clinic the day before yesterday and they confirmed it." "Paul I'm pregnant" she said. There I said Torrey thought I dropped a bombshell on him.


	2. Chapter 2

REACTION

Paul just sat there for a moment he couldn't say anything, Torrey was looking at how shocked he looked then she started to explain " I know that we weren't planning on starting a family yet, but….". Then Paul interrupted her…

He interrupted her by hugging her really tightly with a big smile on his face, he said "Hun besides I do this is the freaking best thing you ever said to me, I'm so happy right know." She saw a tear escape from his eye and she started to cry too. They both cried out of pure happiness. They sat there and then gave each other a big smile. Paul said "I want to know everything: what the doctor said: how far along you are, what you can do, what you can't do. Please tell me. "

She began to tell him "The doctor said I'm between six or seven weeks, I have a check up in a few weeks, I probably will be nauseous for a while and I get a lot of weird food cravings. Oh and there is this." She went to her purse and she took the picture of the ultrasound out of it. Paul looked at the picture and she saw how his eyes melted by the sight of their baby. He said "OMG this is our child and it is growing in you." He carefully placed a hand on her still flat stomach and couldn't help it but sit there in the same position without saying anything with a shit grin on his face for almost ten minutes. Then he suddenly got up and took Torrey by the hand " shit I forgot,we have an event to attend tonight I totally forgot." So did Torrey. Then he said "you know what, I don't really feel like going, what about you." He asked her, she mentioned to him that she really didn't want to go either.

So they decided to go upstairs where they just lay in bed embraced by one another. Talking about their little miracle and when they would start telling people en who they would tell first. Another issue came up that was where they would want to live. They both agreed that it would be best that they should live in ATL to be only separated a few days in the month. They probably could handle that. A while later they fell asleep Torrey still laying in her husband's arms.

Paul awoke the next morning from the sudden movement his wife made as she jumped out of bed to run to the bathroom where she heavily vomited in the toilet. He gently held the hair out of her face while he kissed the back of her head whispering "everything is going to be ok". After a few minutes she told him she was ok and he helped her up. She told him that she needed to brush her teeth. While she did that Paul went downstairs and made her some breakfast including fresh orange juice. When she came down he smiled at her and asked "feeling better already?" "Yes" she answered "how could I not be with such an awesome husband". He grinned at her and gave her an loving kiss on her forehead.

After breakfast they went outside for a stroll, they hadn't done that in a long time. Thereby Paul insisted that the fresh air would do his wife good. At noon Torrey whispered in Paul's ear that she was hungry. "So what would you like to eat" he asked her. "Mc Donald's" she said "I want a big burger menu". He started to laugh "is this one of your weird food cravings, cause I've never seen you eating Mc Donald's or even heard you mentioning you liked it". She said looking a bit ashamed with a blush on her cheeks "I think it is, but I really would like to eat it". "Then Mc Donald's it is" Paul said amused. They went by the local Mc Donald's where Paul ordered two big Big Mac Menu's. He thought just in case she hasn't enough of one she can eat some of mine. That was a good thought of him cause Torrey finished her own and ate half of his.  
A bit ashamed she walked out of the Mc Donald's with her husband who was smiling from ear to ear. He didn't know yet that he would make a lot of late night drives to that same Mc Donald's and the one near his apartment in Atlanta in the following months.

Almost three weeks of living a dream between vomiting and food cravings went on while they lived most of that time in Paul's apartment in Atl. They still kept their secret. Ian (Paul's colleague and their mutual friend) almost discovered their secret when he came into Paul's trailer while Torrey was there too and they were talking about their little miracle while Paul had a hand on Torrey's already lightly swollen stomach. Gladly for them he looked Paul in the eyes while he entered.

In five days Paul and Torrey would have their one year wedding anniversary which they would celebrate with their families in a hotel in NYC. They decided they would share their news there.  
But first they had an appointment Torrey changed doctors cause she would be in ATL for most of the time. Paul went with her and heard the heartbeat of their child for the first time. The doctor said everything was ok and that she had an appointment every three to four weeks.  
Four days before the big anniversary Torrey had to go to LA to do some PLL scenes she would come directly with her parents Liberty and Mary and her sister Maryelle to NYC. Paul had still to shoot one day in ATL and decided to go to his family in New Jersey for the spare three days.

Torrey left for LA it was pretty hard for them to be apart for the four days especially because it was the first time they left each other after both knowing she was pregnant.  
When Paul arrived in Jersey he was pretty happy to see his Polish parents Agnieszka and Tomas and there were also his two cute teen sisters Julia who just turned sixteen and thirteen year old Leah. His older sister Monika lived in the next town with her husband and two beautiful children .

Every time he came home he was dragged around by his baby sisters as he lovingly called them to be shown off to their friends. He picked Julia up from a high school party last night and it took them about an hour to leave the party there was a real mob scene going on in front the party but he patiently took the time to give autographs and take pictures. He thought everything for my sisters. He just hoped by being a bit popular his baby sisters would have a better school period then he did. While he himself attended three different high schools being kicked out off two for fighting and skipping classes.

Finally the day came they went to NYC Paul , his baby sisters his parents and his big sister. Her husband stayed at home because one of the kids was sick.  
They first picked the DeVitto family who arrived at the airport in the early morning up. Paul was relieved to see his wife again. He hugged her tightly and whispered "happy anniversary ,how are you doing, mommy?". Torrey smiled at him and answered "Happy anniversary babe, I'm doing ok, I'm a bit tired but that's mostly because it was a long trip."  
They all went to the hotel where Paul and Torrey went to their room the girls were going to a dancing show in the afternoon, while the men would play pool in the hotel lobby. In the evening they would have a big dinner party where they would break the news of their little miracle to their families.

In the hotel room Paul and Torrey lay on the bed with Paul kissing her tenderly he said "give me just a few minutes of kissing and hugging time, then you can go to sleep". Torrey was ok with this and they kissed each other tenderly bit still with great passion. Then Paul started to go down and exposed his wife's pregnant stomach and lay his head on it "you really did grow" he said to his wife. He started to kiss her by now almost eleven week pregnant belly tenderly while he was talking to the fetus in there. "How are you doing little miracle did you make your mommy feel sick lately or did she just ate a lot of Mc Donald's for you?". Torrey pulled Paul's face up and said "little miracle was on really good behavior last few days I only vomited once, and only went to the Mc Donald's twice". He smiled and kissed his wife's lips once again while rubbing her pregnant stomach. "Go to sleep my princess, you got a long day ahead of you" he said to her. "So what are you going to do? "I will wait here for a while, and then I take my other two babies shopping". He smirked talking about his baby sisters. "Nice" Torrey said, while she let out a huge yawn. "Ok sleepy head, I'm going so you can sleep for a while". He stood up and kissed her one last time while he tucked her in under the blanket, then he turned the light of and closed the door behind him.

"Paul, Paul, Paul, I want that one, do you like it" His littlest sister Leah yelled at him. Both his little sisters had dragged him in some stupid store with only girly stuff. They had their hands full with clothes and had seated him in a chair before a fitting room. They were already being there for almost two hours and he was slowly getting crazy. "Your even worse than Torrey, he nagged at them". They just laughed at him and stuck their tong out. "Alright he said, get the things you want, we got to go. The dance show starts in two hours and you got to make yourselves ready."

When he came back in his hotel room Torrey was still a sleep. He woke her up with the thought that she had to be very tired before. She woke up and gently kissed him. After that she took a shower and told him she was really hungry. He answered "I thought you'd be so I got you some croissants and orange juice on the way here." "You really think of everything don't you" she said smiling to her perfect husband. After she finished eating he said "you really have to go now, have fun". "You too" she said kissing him goodbye while he touched her stomach again. "You like that hey" she said "Very much so" he answered smiling. "Have fun" they both said at the same time, what left them both smiling.

The girls entered the building where the dance show was hold, both the mothers had danced in their youth a lot. Monika, Maryella and Torrey also had danced but more for fun. The two teens danced at their school teams and especially Julia was very promising . They had a lot of fun. The boy's where playing pool. Paul got his ass kicked big time by Torrey's dad Liberty DeVitto. "Well" he said "I might have better luck at the poker game". They played poker for almost two hours and at the end all the chips were on Thomas's Wasilewski's side. "Ok" Paul said "you both beat me at one game, but this next you won't win from me". And he was right they played darts and indeed Paul did win.

So both the boys and the girls had a great time they were all at the hotel lobby at 6 pm and decided they would meet at 7 to have dinner.  
That meant Paul and Torrey had an hour to get changed and to figure out how and when they would break the news. They decided to tell the news between the main course and desert. They would say they had a few announcements and would first thank them for coming, telling them about the moving plans and then would show them the picture of their baby which was made by the last ultrasound. Paul was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath it Torrey was wearing a dress which was revealing her tiny baby bump she decided to put a vest on top of it so it was not visible.  
"Ok, here we go" Paul said while he kissed his wife for a few seconds and rested his hand on her belly. She said "here we go" and put her hands on top of Paul's hand. They walked out of their room hand in hand. To meet up with their families.

When they finished the main course Paul stood up and said "We have a few announcements to make. First of all were very glad you are all here today, we both hope that you had a lovely time today and that tomorrow will even be better when we will attend the basketball game and go ice-skating." He talked about that for a while and said "we will buy a mutual house in Atlanta where we will live permanently , Torrey will give up her house in LA and will buy an apartment there for the spare time she is there". He continued and then he said "There is one more thing that we want to show you right now'. He called his mom and Torrey's mom behind them on the table where Torrey gave them a picture of their baby. Both mothers started to scream immediately. Which made the rest jump up from their seats screaming "What, what is it?" Then Torrey's mom showed the picture to the others and they were all trilled.

All talking Paul's mother asked "how far along are you guys?" "Eleven weeks" Torrey answered. While Torrey's mother was asking if they could already see a baby bump Paul's littlest sister Leah screamed "Is it a boy or a girl". Paul answered her gently that at this point it was too early to tell. To answer her mother's question Torrey did her vest of and they could all see a really tiny baby bump. Everyone wanted to touch it. Afterwards the desert came in and all everyone was talking about was the little baby who was growing inside of Torrey. Paul and Torrey asked to keep it a secret for a while they still had to tell other people and didn't want them to find out from someone else. They all agreed to that. After dinner they hugged each other goodnight and went all back to their hotel rooms.

Paul and Torrey did not have the privacy in their room for long as soon as they were dressed in their nightgown. There was a knock on the door Paul opened it and saw standing his mother and Torrey's mother. "We only came for a minute" they both said. "You two have no idea how extremely happy we both are for you" Torrey's mother said. Then they both kissed Paul on his cheek and hugged him tightly. They walked past him and did the same to Torrey. They talked a little bit and then the mother went to their own rooms.

"What a day" Torrey said "what a day" Paul repeated. "I'm tired as hell" he said "what about you" he asked while he guided his wife to their bed. "I'm kind of tired too" she answered with a big smile on her face. They lay down on their bed under the sheets and kissed each goodnight to fall asleep while holding each other tightly.


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S A…..

A few days later:…"Paul, Paul wake up" she pushed against his chest. "What, what" he asked still half sleeping. "I can't sleep" his wife sighed " and I'm hungry as hell". Looking at the clock Paul said "Hun its 2.30 in the night". "I know " she whined. "Ok then, what would you like to eat?" Paul asked her after he sighed," a sandwich with pickles and peanut butter." " Anything for you princess" he started laughing at his wife's weird cravings. He gave her a kiss on her head and gave a quick belly rub before heading to the kitchen to make the sandwich. It took her about thirty seconds to eat the sandwich. Then she snuggled up to her husband. And tried to kiss him " Please hun" he said "really peanut butter and pickles are not a good combination, especially not if you want to kiss anyone". "What" she sighed but gave in an just lay there falling asleep within minutes caressed in her husband's arms. One hand resting on her stomach.

One week later when they told all the other family members about the pregnancy Paul was on set of TVD. He and Torrey decided that he would tell their best friends Ian and Nina today that they were pregnant. Afterwards he would tell Kevin and Julie the producers of TVD while Torrey told her best friends the news and ringed to LA to tell the people of PLL what was going on. They were all very happy for her.

"You guys did what" Ian sighed Paul laughed at his reaction and said again "We created new life, we made a baby you moron". "Congrats" he and Nina blurred out at the same time. They hugged him tightly. "How far along is Torrey" Nina asked. "Thirteen weeks" Paul smirked and invited them for dinner in the evening. " So he said I'm going to find Julie and Kevin and ask for some time off in about six months" he added laughing. "Can we tell other people" Nina asked "or do you want that to do by yourself?" " Please no" he said " But wait a few minutes with telling cause I want to find Kevin and Julie first". After he told Kevin and Julie who were also thrilled he went to his trailer. Ian and Nina really told all of the cast because everyone he walked passed on set congratulated him.

Later that evening Ian and Nina came to the apartment with a huge purple stuffed rabbit. When Paul opened the door and saw the rabbit he started to laugh very hard. "You guys are awesome" he said. "Well we thought purple goes both ways" Nina said. "Thank you very much" Paul said to the both of them. "Torrey" he yelled "come look what they bought us". "Nice" they heard Torrey say. Ian and Nina went over to Torrey and gave her a strong hug. "Congrats" they said. "Thank you guys" Torrey answered. They ate and then settled themselves at the sofa's in the living room watching the new episode of the Vampire diaries.

When Ian and Nina left Paul and Torrey went to their bedroom. Torrey started to kiss Paul heavily and pushed him on the bed. She was on top of him and they kissed she pulled his t-shirt off and went down to his pants. Then he pulled her up and said "stop babe, please stop, I can't, what if I hurt the baby". He said while rubbing her stomach. "Babe please" she nagged "the baby is safe and sound inside of me" she said. "I know that" he said, "but I want to be sure, we can ask de doctor when we have the next appointment." But that is in two weeks" she nagged again. "But not having sex doesn't mean we can't do other things" he said smiling. And they continued where they left off...

Two till three weeks later Torrey was now sixteen weeks pregnant and she and Paul had another appointment that afternoon. But first they had a little hugging and kissing moment. After that they lay on the bed, Paul had his ear/head on Torrey's pregnant belly and was talking to it and kissing it. They went to the doctor and he told everything was ok and that the baby had a good weight. Then Paul asked a bit embarrassed " we were thinking of having intercourse, is that possible while she is pregnant?" The doctor told that it was a much asked question and that it was perfectly safe as long as it was no hardcore sex. Torrey and Paul smiled to each other and both thought the same thing. That was what they would be doing in a few hours.

So that night Paul picked up his wife and gave her a big smooch they went to the bedroom and they kissed each other. They took their close of and lay on their bed. After some foreplay, Paul gently pushed himself inside Torrey as she moans "you ok" Paul asks "yeah go one" she says. So he gently moves in and out while kissing her lips and face. Then he cups her breasts and kisses her further. He still gently gets in and out of her. He goes slightly harder and feels how she's got more tight and almost comes as is he. The both coming to their point and he comes inside of her. They lay next to each other still naked. Paul went down to Torrey's belly and talks with his unborn child. Torrey who is really tired just falls asleep.

The next day Torrey has her first public outing after she started to show. She and Paul are going to the scream awards she was dressed in a beautiful white dress which really showed off her baby bump. They both smiled from ear to ear when the paparazzi made pictures. Paul then gently lay his hand on his wife's belly and the first media baby pictures were taken. In an interview Paul gave he got the question if he wanted to share something with the world, hinted by the interviewer about something was looking different of his wife's body. He just smirked at the interviewer and said "well she put on some wait". "So she is pregnant" the interviewer asked. "Yes she is, and we are really happy with it" he said. "So how far along is she" the interviewer asked. "I'm not going to answer this question, cause we want to keep that part private." "Then you're probably not going to tell me the sex of the baby". "No I'm not going tell you because we don't know ourselves, and we are not sure if we want to know that. "

Exactly twenty weeks pregnant today and they both where awake before 7 am. They had an appointment with the doctor but where arguing. Paul insisted that he did not want to know the sex of their baby. He said he'd like the element of surprise. Torrey however would like to have a surprise but wanted to know the sex because she wanted to shop for or really pink clothes or really blue baby clothes. " But you can get stuff, get two of everything" Paul nagged. "No you moron she jacked at him, why would we do that" she said. After some cursing words from her to him which got Torrey really upset also because of her hormones. She stormed out of the kitchen. Paul already regretting the argument went after her to find her in the bedroom. She lay on the bed crying. "You know I did not mean it that way" he said, "and I know you did not mean it either." He said while he picked her of the bed and hugged her tightly. "You're probably right to want to know the sex, I'm really curious myself too" he continued. She looked up at him still in tears "you mean that" she asks. He nodded to confirm while wiping the tears of her face.

While still laying on the bed Torrey asked Paul "What do you want it to be?" "I really don't care as long as it is healthy he replied. I would like to have two princesses but I would also like a little mini me" he grinned thinking about the options. " I don't care" Torrey said.  
"What do you think it is?" Paul asked her "I don't know maybe you should ask it." He smiled and went down to her stomach " so little miracle are you going to tell daddy what you are" he asked with a begging voice. Torrey started to smile and said out of nowhere "I think it's a boy". " You think" Paul said, "it's just a feeling" Torrey replied. "Okay" her husband smirked " because I was going to tell you I thought it was a girl". " Why would you think that" Torrey asked curiously "well just because you have one sister and I got three sisters" he smiled at her. "I'm the only male offspring in both our families". " Got a point there" she said smiling " but I'm staying with my answer". "Well we find out in about two hours so want to make an competition out of it" Paul asked her with a seductive smile. " What do you want handsome" she asked. "Well the winner gets to decide what we do tonight" "Alright" she said " Then prepare for my planning, naughty boy". "Why would you say you'd win?" He asked "Mother instincts" she simply replied before getting on top of him and grabbing his manly pieces with on hand. "I like, foreplay for tonight" he smirked…..

Two hours later at the doctor's office they both agreed that they would like to know the sex of their baby. "Well they're we go" the doctor said while Torrey was pulling her t-shirt up and lowering her pants. After that she hold her husband's hand tightly while the doctor put the cold yell on her belly. He looked around for the baby and said " first the random check than the sex?" "Yes" they both said.  
"You're baby is ok, the heartbeat is good so is yours" he said to Torrey. "Although your blood pressure is a bit high, so keep an eye on that". "I want you to do only the necessary things" he said looking strict at her. " I will" Torrey promised " and I will keep her to that promise" Paul said. After the doctor made his point and insisted Torrey would take a nap every day and had to drink more he asked if they had a preference in the matter of the baby's sex. Paul answered they hadn't a preference but that they both had a different thought of what the baby's sex would be.  
"Alright" the doctor said "Then we probably should just go take a peek".  
"Ok you're ready" he asked. "Ready" they both said. "Congratulations you're having a…."  
" Baby BOY" he said. "Awesome" Paul sighed "told you so" Torrey smiled at him.

Home from the doctor's visit they got a call from Torrey's mother with only one question "and?"." I will give you your daughter "Paul said laughing. " It's a boy" Torrey blurred out. After that call they called Paul's family and also told the happy news. They were also trilled finally to know what the sex was. "So" Paul said "What do you want to eat" "Mc Donald's" she said smiling "Ok I'll got it and what to drink" "Water, a lot of water". "Alright, be back in a sec." After the food Paul took Torrey's hand and guided her to the bedroom. "Come on lay down" he said. "What are you going to do she asked a bit horny" "Nothing" he said. "I can't believe you already forgot what the doctor told us. You got to rest hun." "But babe" she tried with a pouting voice and face. "No I insist" Paul said. "And what are you going to do then. "I will lay here right beside you reading over my script and maybe take a quick nap of my own." "Ok she gave in". "But remember I won the bet so it's my choice tonight". "It is he smirked" while he caressed her in is arms under the sheets one hand covered her belly the other held his script. He loved to look while she was sleeping. "How did I got so lucky" he thought by himself. Then his phone started buzzing it was Ian. He picked up "Hi Smolder" he said. "Hi Paul, and you know more" he asked. "I do" he said "but we will tell you tomorrow, Torrey's sleeping right now" " Ok" he answered " can't wait". After breaking the news the following day they were also thrilled.

"You ready" he heard her ask "I think" he replied, "then you can come in". Paul found his wife lying on the bed completely naked. "God" he moaned "you look so damn hot" "Well where are you waiting for" his wife nagged "get undressed". He did as was told and started to kiss her neck teasing and biting it soft while getting down to her breast while licking, kissing and sucking on them he went down to her stomach and even further down she instantly felt his fingers going inside her, she became wet instantly while he went up and down with them. Then he came back up kissing her lips and face while she took his member and moved up and down his shaft. When they both where ready for it.  
He used his hand to guide himself towards her, and then pushed in. Torrey groaned, head tipped back and hands clutching at her husband's shoulders as he drove into her lying on top of her. "Faster babe" she groaned again. He did as she asked, forcing himself as deep as he could. But still gently, he still had a little fear in his head to hurt their baby. Torrey exhaled heavily, chest arching up and hips gyrating as best as they could to match his rhythm, to feel as much as she could. He moved his hands down to her waist and stomach and pulled her further onto his body. "I'm close" she hushed "so close" Paul felt her orgasm which made him have his and they both came to a stop. Paul gently pulled out and took a towel to dry Torrey's vagina. He did his boxers back on and came lying in the bed with her. "That was awesome" he said smiling at his wife, who just gave him a delighted smile and a deep long kiss. Afterwards they fell asleep very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

BIRTH

"Paul, Paul" Torrey screamed. Paul came running up the stairs while seeing his wife who was about twenty two weeks pregnant sitting on their bed with her arms over her stomach. "What's wrong hun, please tell me, are you in pain, is something wrong with our boy" he asked in panic.  
Torrey just sat there with her mouth wide open. "He just kicked" that was all she could say. "He what" her husband asked again. "He kicked" she replied "and is doing again" she laughed by the feeling of the little tickle it gave her. She took Paul's hand and put it on the place the baby just kicked. "Whoa" he said after feeling the kick. " This is just amazing" he said smiling.

Three weeks later Paul, Ian and Nina left for LA to attend the People's choice awards and do an interview on Ellen. They would be gone for four days. Paul was glad that Torrey's mother and sister came over just a day before, they would stay with Torrey till he returned. He knew she was perfectly safe with them and that he had a lot less to worry. Still he was going to miss his wife terribly. They were used to be apart, but after he learned she was pregnant they only had been apart twice and every time only for a few days.  
He drove his car in front of Ian's house to pick his colleagues up and found them embraced with each other sharing a tender kiss. "Yea I'll wait" he grinned. "Shut it" Ian growled at him "I never commentate on your embraces with preggo chick" he added laughing. "Got a point" Paul admitted. When they landed at LAX there were a lot of paparazzo's and they literally had to push themselves outside to get a cab. They prepared themselves for the Ellen show, Ian and Nina still weren't really openly talking over their relationship although it was common knowledge they were together. So they probably get a lot of questions about that. Paul expected baby related questions for himself.

While they sat there at Ellen the first questions where about the show. Then she went questioning Ian and Nina about their relationship and they finally fest up. "Good" Paul thought no secret stuff anymore."And Mr. Wesley" she said " I heard you are having some family extension, congratulations on that" " Thank you" Paul replied. "Everything ok with the pregnancy" she asked "yup perfectly healthy " Paul replied. "We'll come back at that later" Ellen Smirked. " Okay" Ellen said where going to play a game I start with Ian I give you two options and you choose one answers. When it was Paul's turn she asked questions first about animals. "Cat-Dog?" " Cat" he answered. "Tiger- Lion?" "Tiger". "Okay" she said "questions about the baby now". "Blond-Dark?" "Not really care but dark". Brains or Looks? "Both". And a lot more of such questions than there was this question. "Pink or Blue?" "Haha nice try" he laughed " but since a lot of people already know and my wife is ok with it I will share it with you". "Then what is it" she asked. "Ask the question again" he grinned. "Okay" she said "Pink or Blue". "Blue" he answered proudly.  
"Congrats" Ellen said so she came with some blue clothes with Ellen show on it. It was very cute and Paul was really happy about it. "So you already have a name picked out?" The last question was, "well we don't have The name, but have a few options" thinking about the names he and Torrey already picked out. Actually it where three names they both loved all three, but could not decide yet. The names where: Noah, Kieran and Josiah.  
They all had a beautiful meaning we thought Noah was originally a Hebrew name meaning Rest/Comfort, while Kieran was an Gaelic/English name meaning Little dark one. Josiah on the other hand was also an Hebrew name with the meaning The lord saves.

"I like all the names" Torrey said sadly "I can't choose". Paul sat beside her on the bed and padded her stomach. "Well what do you think" he asked his son still in his mothers stomach. Then he got an idea "We don't have to choose we can use all three the names and put them behind another". "Yeah but still one name has to be the first" Torrey said. "Well we will look at combinations and make a selection of which have a nice ring". "Ok let's do it" Torrey said. They came up with:  
Noah Josiah Kieran and Josiah Noah Kieran. "Ok so we have a selection" Paul said. "Now we can both write our best pick up". "What if we both have a different pick" Torrey asked. " Well" Paul said "we probably find a bet by then for it". "Alright let's do it". Luckily for them they picked the same choice so the name of their little boy is going to be.  
**Josiah Noah Kieran.**  
"So Josiah Noah Kieran my boy" Paul said kissing his wife's stomach. And as in a miracle by the sound of the name the baby kicked. "Wow this is awesome, he likes it" they both cried out loud.

Thirty three weeks pregnant already, just in time Paul and Torrey got rid of the house in La and bought a small apartment with a baby room in it. More important though they found a nice mansion in Atlanta. With a big attic, five bedrooms, three bathrooms a huge garden and a huge cellar space where they could make a nice pool room/ movie theater with a bar. Paul had already painted a blue baby room and put a crib and all the other necessary things together. They were totally ready, the only thing that was missing was their baby boy.

They were entering the last month of the pregnancy and Paul just wrapped season 3 he was happy he had a few months of and was glad Julie and Kevin had gone easy on him with the events and Q&A's they usually had to enter during the hiatus. Paul and Torrey went to Jersey to stay with his family for a few days and attended a few award shows.

Finally there came the day one week before Torrey reached her due date at 2 in the morning she woke Paul up. She just went to the bathroom but when she was walking back she felt water dripping from between her legs. After that she felt some pain in her stomach. Alright I think this is it. " Babe, babe wake up, I think my water just broke" "Alright hun, I love you too" Paul said still half sleeping. Torrey said it again and then he heard her properly. "what" he jumped out of the bed. "Ok hun, sit down, take it easy" he said. Paul got Torrey some new clothes and while she put them on he called the Gynecologist and they could come in immediately. While in the car Torrey called her and Paul's family they would take the first flight possible.

At the hospital Torrey got admitted and she had to wear hospital clothes. They attached some dreads to her body and put a monitor on it. "How are you feeling" Paul asked putting his hand on his wife's swollen stomach. "It's ok for now she says the contractions aren't still that strong, au" she screamed in pain after. "It's ok hun, scream it out, it's going to be all ok" Paul whispered in her ear while cradling her in for a hug and stroking her hair. From that time on the contractions kept getting worse and where unbearable for Torrey. "Breath hun remember" Paul said, "it's all going to be ok trust me". When the doctor came in he checked how far she had dilated. "Only four centimeters" he said "you still have a long way to go." Torrey looked at her husband with fear and pain written in her eyes. While she grabbed on to his hand tightly. "I'm scared" she whispered into Paul's ears. "It's ok you can be scared" Paul gently started rubbing her shoulders and back. That helped ease the pain off a little bit. After six more hours the doctor finally say the magical words " Ok your fully dilated so you ready to meet your baby boy. "God yes please" Torrey sighed in relieve. "Come on hun, push" Paul said when he felt his wife was having another contraction "you can do it, I believe in you". "No Paul, I can't do it anymore, I just can't". Torrey cried at him, "It's going to be fine" Paul hushed while holding his wife's hand and caressing it. "Aarg" Torrey screamed "come on breath" Paul told her gently. "Come on Torrey don't give up now" the doctor said " you're almost there, a few pushes". Five minutes later: "Wow I can see the head" Paul smirked while he looked in between Torrey's legs. "Pawel Thomasz Wasilewski, stop looking at my parts and get your butt over here" Torrey screamed at him. "Ok sorry hun" Paul smiled. "Stop pushing" the doctor said. "And there he is". Paul and Torrey heard a baby cry and saw the doctor holding their son. As the doctor laid their son on Torrey's stomach he let Paul cut the court. "And you already have a name" the doctor asked them. Paul looked at Torrey and nodded. "Yes" Torrey said. "Doctor Andrew, we would like you to meet:  
**Josiah Noah Kieran Wasilewski**"  
"Really good name, now let me take him for a second and give him a checkup". Paul helped Torrey clean up and gave her new clean clothes. "I'm so proud of you, you can't even imagine" he whispered at her. And then after five minutes they finally got their healthy son back from the doctor. Torrey was learned how to breast feed him and Paul was looking with a jealous smirk. "What" Torrey asked " I wish it was me laying their" Paul whispered so the nurse could not hear it. "You perv I just gave birth to your baby and you are thinking of that."

Then Paul got a call from his father they said everyone was in the waiting room. "Ok I will meet you in a few minutes and might bring a surprise with me" he smirked.

"Guys" Paul came walking into the waiting room where both the families + Ian and Nina were gathered. "I would like you to meet our son **Josiah Noah Kieran Wasilewski**". "Oooh" they all whispered while they took a look at the little baby boy resting in Paul's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOQUE

Ten years later Paul and Torrey sat on the couch together, on Torrey's lap lay a beautiful seven day old baby girl called **Jill Delilah Paige.** Paul had a huge grin on his face while he looked at his beautiful daughter. Finally they had a baby girl. And this particularly baby girl would be the most perfectly safe girl in the world Paul knew. Cause she had not only really wonderful parents but also not one but five really protective brothers. Yeah you read good after Paul and Torrey where blessed with the birth of their beautiful baby boy **Josiah Noah Kieran **ten years ago they became parents to four other beautiful baby boys. All the names starting with the letter J. and having a second and a third name. They where **Jeremiah Matthew Ryan **born almost eight years ago, twins **Jayden Gavin Alexander **and **James Isaiah Christian **born almost six years ago and **Justin Benjamin Scott **born 4 years ago. Their family had to go through a lot especially the last few years but was whole now and they all knew it. "Look at us" Paul said to his wife "Look at us" she said smiling grateful.

THE END


End file.
